Sans y mettre les mots
by LynnNashina
Summary: Pourquoi se dire je t'aime ? Ces mots sont bien trop courts pour résumer à eux seuls notre existence. Tous ces regards, ces baisers, ces étreintes, ces gestes … c'est dans ça, que je retrouve tes je t'aime . Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Me revoici pour un petit OS mais, attention, je préfère prévenir tout de suite ! Vous allez avoir droit à de la guimauve, de la vrai ! :3

Bah oui, mes dernières fictions – même si ce ne sont pas des death-fic non plus – étaient plutôt « sombre » (c'est ce que je préfère, en général), là, disons que je change un peu d'esprit. Après tout, un peu de douceur, ca fait jamais de mal :p

En espérant vous faire passer un agréable moment !

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Sans y mettre les mots

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi/Univers alternatif

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Dix-neuf heures.

Un léger claquement retentit lorsque la fine et longue aiguille noire atteignit le chiffre douze du cadran. Bien vite, elle laissa le tic-tac assourdissant de la trotteuse reprendre sa place, défilant sur la plaque blanche de la pendule. Le même chemin, chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour, toujours le même chemin, toujours la même ronde.

Dix-neuf heures une.

Lentement, deux yeux charbon glissèrent vers cette aiguille tout aussi sombre qu'eux et s'y accrochèrent une fois de plus, scrutant sa ronde monotone d'un œil impatient.

Assis sur le canapé de cuir noir de son salon, les jambes et les bras croisés dans une position renfrognée, Sasuke observait tour à tour d'un œil rageur l'horloge sur le mur face à lui et son téléphone portable laissé à l'abandon sur la petite table basse à ses pieds. Dans un tic nerveux, il remua machinalement sa jambe droite, piétinant le sol dans un bruit sec.

Pas un seul appel. Plus de deux heures qu'il attendait comme un idiot, là, assis seul sur ce canapé de cuir, et pas un seul appel, pas même un message pour le prévenir, rien ! Cet idiot de blond n'avait même pas répondu lorsque Sasuke avait mis sa fierté de côté et avait pris les devants en le contactant par lui-même. Plus de deux heures maintenant qu'il était sans nouvelles et, sans forcément être d'un naturel anxieux, ça commençait tout de même à l'inquiéter.

Naruto avait toujours pour habitude de l'appeler pour le prévenir s'il devait rester un peu plus tard au travail, sans jamais que le brun ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à filtrer ses appels, se sentant même gêné lorsqu'il lui arrivait de le faire sans le vouloir. Alors qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien fabriquer pour ne pas donner de nouvelles depuis autant de temps ?!

Réprimant un énième soupire de frustration, Sasuke lança un nouveau regard assassin à la pendule qui, ayant l'habitude de son sale caractère, ne s'en offusqua pas.

Dix-neuf heures dix.

Ne tenant plus, le jeune homme décroisa les jambes d'un mouvement sec et se pencha vers la table basse, attrapant son téléphone portable d'une poigne sévère. Rapidement, il composa le numéro de son petit ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps maintenant.

Après seulement quelques tonalités, un grognement de rage faillit franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la voix sucrée et hypocrite du répondeur l'informer que son correspondant était toujours injoignable.

Rapidement, il lui raccrocha au nez et s'apprêta à rappeler une nouvelle fois, lorsque le bruit sourd d'un moteur de voiture attira son attention.

Son intérêt se porta vivement à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait directement sur la rue, l'appartement étant au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de banlieue modeste. Curieux, il ne tarda pas à se lever du canapé pour aller scruter la rue, cherchant d'où provenait ce bruit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la tignasse blonde de son petit ami sortir d'une voiture rouge ultra propre et visiblement très couteuse. Mais son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia bien plus rapidement sous la poussée de rage qui l'envahi soudainement en voyant la jeune femme au volant.

Hinata Hyuga … !

Toute inquiétude pour son amant s'envola aussitôt, laissant sa place à un combat acharné entre sa bonne conscience et ses instincts bestiaux. L'un lui crier de sortir immédiatement pour passer un savon à son amant et pour envoyer la jeune femme se faire voir, l'autre tenta de l'apaiser en lui conseillant d'aller s'assoir confortablement en attendant d'avoir des explications.

Après un cours débat intérieur, il finit par trancher et accepta un mixe des deux.

Il repartit donc se rassoir sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur son torse, le regard assassin, attendant patiemment que le blond pénètre l'appartement pour avoir enfin la liberté de le tuer.

A l'extérieur, il entendit le moteur de la voiture vrombir un instant, avant de s'éloigner dans une conduite lente et prudente. Il ne passa que quelques secondes avant que le bruit métallique des clés du blond l'emporte sur le reste, déverrouillant dans un cliquetis la serrure de la porte avant de la faire grincer légèrement sous l'effort.

– Sasuke ?

« Voix douce et mielleuse, sale hypocrite ! ». Le regard toujours ancré sur le mur face à lui, Sasuke resta muet. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer avec douceur, avant que le blond ne retente :

– T'es là ?

« Bien sur que je suis là, ça fait des heures que je t'attends, idiot ! ». Sasuke se pinça les lèvres et retient ces mots comme il le put, serrant les dents. L'envie de se précipiter vers son blond pour lui demander ce que la Hyuga faisait devant chez eux était intense mais il voulait tout d'abord avoir une explication sur son retard. La sentence du blond pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes.

Curieux de n'avoir aucune réponse, Naruto enleva rapidement sa veste et la posa sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de traverser le couloir pour arriver au salon. Aussitôt, il vit dépasser du dossier de cuir les quelques mèches brunes rebelles de son petit ami, silencieusement installé sur le canapé. Très silencieux même… Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Prudemment, Naruto traversa lentement le salon à pas feutrés, jaugeant la colère de son amant par l'électricité qu'il pouvait déceler dans l'air. Il contourna le canapé et se pencha lentement vers le brun, attendant une quelconque réaction. Aussitôt, celui-ci le fusilla d'un regard glacial, et le courage du blond s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Le silence régna un moment dans le salon, rendant l'atmosphère palpable. Sasuke hésita longuement, n'arrivant pas à choisir quelle question poser en premier.

Finalement, lorsqu'il remarqua la petite lueur de crainte briller dans le regard cobalt, il décida de démarrer doucement :

– Où étais-tu ?

Le son de sa voix parut plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui le contraria plus encore. De son côté, Naruto s'en sentit soulagé :

– J'avais un travail à finir en urgence, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

– Je n'avais plus de batterie.

Septique, Sasuke plissa les yeux. Cette excuse lui semblait valable dans un sens, mais d'un autre côté ca lui semblait tout de même un peu trop facile. Et puis, ca n'expliquait pas tout.

De son côté, Naruto attendit patiemment que le brun finisse son interrogatoire sans un mot. Il se savait en tord, de toute façon. Il connaissait bien le côté parano du brun – même si celui-ci n'avouerait jamais avoir ce problème – et ca ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé de le voir si protecteur à son égard. Quelque part, il trouvait cet aspect de son caractère assez attendrissant, même si ca pouvait devenir pesant, à la longue.

Au bout de quelques autres minutes de réflexion, Sasuke laissa au loin son tact légendaire et finit par en venir au point qui l'intéressé plus que tout :

– Pourquoi es-tu rentré avec la Hyuga ?

Les yeux charbon se plissèrent un peu plus en voyant la mine subitement honteuse du blond, les deux lagons cobalt semblant fuir son regard. Tout ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Se renfrognant légèrement, Naruto détourna les yeux et souffla, hésitant :

– J'ai … J'ai pété la voiture.

– Quoi ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, hautement partagé entre la curiosité et une subite envie de sourire moqueusement devant la mine dépité de son amant.

Reportant son regard sur son amant, Naruto se gratta la joue de l'index avant de poursuivre rapidement :

– Bah, heu… Disons qu'en sortant du parking heu… tu sais, j'ai toujours l'habitude de me garer au même endroit tous les jours mais là, ils ont voulu décorer un peu en changeant tout tu vois, en mettant des parterres de fleurs, en plantant des arbres et tout ça et, et je trouve ça con d'ailleurs parce qu'après tout, on s'en fout du parking, personne ne le voit à part nous, j'sais pas si tu te rends bien compte à quel point c'est débile, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours dit que-

– Naruto !

– J'ai pété le pare-brise arrière en tapant dans une barrière de sécurité.

Naruto baissa instinctivement les yeux, attendant avec crainte les remontrances qui n'allaient pas tarder à le rendre sourd. Sasuke le fixa un instant sans un mot, le regard vide, dépité par tant de bêtise. Il n'y avait bien que son amant pour faire un truc pareil. Curieux, Naruto releva timidement les yeux vers lui, jaugeant sa réaction.

Comme pour rendre cela un peu plus réel, Sasuke finit par demander :

– Tu as réussi à briser un pare-brise en faisant une simple marche arrière dans un parking ?

– J'en suis pas fier tu sais.

– Je m'en doute.

Naruto haussa rapidement les épaules. Après tout, ce qui était fait était fait, ça ne servait plus à rien d'en parler. Il avait suffisamment hurlé de rage et s'était suffisamment auto-insulté comme ça au moment où s'était arrivé, pas besoin d'en rajouter. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà prévu de payer toutes les réparations nécessaires de sa poche, alors pas besoin de lui faire de reproche à ce sujet. Et puis franchement, faire ça devant tous ses collègues qui l'avaient vu à travers la vitre du bâtiment avait déjà été assez humiliant comme ça pour ne pas avoir droit à une nouvelle dose une fois rentrer à la maison.

– Aller, j'ai passé une journée pourrie, j'aimerais vraiment passer à autre chose.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son amant, toujours debout face à lui, semblant hésiter à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il devait toujours craindre sa réaction et, éventuellement, sa colère. Mais c'était justifié, il l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps et…

Naruto attendit patiemment, une mine désolée imprimée sur le visage. Vaincu, Sasuke finit par s'écarter légèrement, laissant un peu de place sur le canapé, invitation muette à s'y assoir. Place que s'empressa de s'approprier le blond, redevenu soudain enthousiaste comme à son habitude.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à laisser au loin sa crainte pour venir coller son dos au torse chaud du brun, attrapant rapidement sa main dans la sienne avant de souffler :

– Tu m'as manqué.

Sasuke resserra sa main par reflexe, heureux malgré lui de retrouver enfin la chaleur de son blond contre lui. Instinctivement, il encercla le corps halé de ses bras et plongea son nez dans les cheveux dorés, se gorgeant de leur parfum. Le manque s'était aussi fait ressentir de son côté mais ça, il se tenait bien de le lui dire.

Néanmoins, il y avait tout de même un détail qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier aussi facilement. Aussi, décida-t-il de revenir rapidement en terrain houleux avant de ne plus avoir trace de sa colère passé. C'est donc d'un ton hautement mesuré qu'il lança :

– Pourtant tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer, puisque la Hyuga était avec toi.

Un moment de silence passa. Puis, rapidement, il sentit le corps du blond se détacher du sien, le visage surpris de Naruto se tournant vers lui :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils avant de continuer d'une voix innocente :

– Je ne sais pas… tu n'as pas qu'une seule collègue à ton boulot. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu te raccompagner.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent peu à peu, avant qu'il ne se retourne totalement vers lui, s'échappant d'entre ses bras :

– Sasuke, j't'en pris, tu vas pas recommencer.

– Qu'est-ce que je recommence ? Demanda le brun en écartant les bras, comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

– Ca, là ! Ponctua Naruto en le pointant du doigt. Ta jalousie maladive !

– Ma jalousie ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Naruto expira bruyamment et finit par se lever, coupant tout contact physique avec son amant.

– Hinata m'a raccompagnée sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

– Et dans quel but, à ton avis ? Demanda vivement le brun, laissant au loin ses faux airs innocents.

Jamais il n'avait douté une seule seconde des réelles intentions de la jeune femme à l'égard de son amant. Cette femme était folle amoureuse de son blond, et cela depuis des années, tout le monde le savait. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'à présent, Kiba et elle vivait ensemble que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les avances du brun, en dépit du reste.

Fatigué d'avoir une fois de plus à se justifier là-dessus, Naruto défendit la jeune femme avec la même lassitude que toutes les autres fois :

– Mais parce que c'est dans sa nature d'être toujours présente pour ses amis lorsqu'ils ont en besoin. Hinata est une fille qui a un cœur énorme, ne détourne pas sa pureté en perversion.

– Tu en parle comme si tu étais proche d'elle.

– C'est le cas, je l'aime autant que j'aime Sakura-chan.

Aussitôt, le regard onyx le fusilla sur place, glacial, et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Se défendre en avançant le fait qu'Hinata comptait autant que Sakura était du suicide, sachant que dans leurs années de lycée, Naruto avait eu une courte relation avec la jeune rose. Relation qui n'avait pas mené à grand-chose, leur lien étant beaucoup trop spécial, limite fraternel, pour qu'ils soient totalement heureux dans un couple « normal ». C'était d'ailleurs au cours de cette relation, et après beaucoup de discussions sincères sur le sujet, que Naruto se rendit compte de l'attachement particulier qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Sans l'aide de la jeune femme, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait et donc de faire le premier pas vers le brun. Tout ce qu'il avait à présent, il le devait à son amie d'enfance. Et il était sans doute le plus heureux de la voir enfin s'épanouir dans les bras de Sai, un jeune homme rencontré bien plus tard pendant un festival au cours d'un été intense tout autant en soleil, musique et beuveries.

Non, tout compte fait, il n'aimait pas Hinata autant qu'il aimait la jeune rose, mais ça, son idiot de brun ne le comprendrait jamais.

– Enfin, peut-être pas autant mais-

– Il y a eu quelque chose entre cette femme et toi ?

Un instant, Naruto resta interdit. Il venait bien de lui demander ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ou peut-être que son imagination lui avait-… Attendez !

– Quoi ?

– Je te demande s'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose avec elle !

– Mais bien sur que non !

Franchement, ça, c'était la meilleure ! Lui, avec Hinata. Cette jeune femme pure qu'il considérait comme une amie sincère, proche d'une petite sœur et qui était en plus en couple avec un de ses amis les plus proches, Kiba. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour imaginer un truc pareil.

De son côté, Sasuke ne fut pas convaincu du tout. Alors, il aimait cette femme autant que Sakura ? Autant que leur Sakura ?! Comment pouvait-il comparer une femme sincère et aimante comme leur rose à cette …cette … raaah, c'était à en devenir dingue ! Il haïssait les Hyuga !

– Comment tu peux penser qu'Hinata et moi, on… Enfin, c'est n'importe quoi.

– Oh, s'il te plait ! Ne me fais pas croire que, depuis que l'on est ensemble, tu n'as plus regardé une seule femme. Lança le brun, exaspérer devant tant de mauvaise foi.

Un moment, Naruto ne sut que répondre et resta interdit. Bien sur, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'en bientôt six ans de relation, son regard n'avait jamais dérivé sur un décolleté mis en valeur ou sur des hanches enveloppées d'un jean moulant, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas un animal, il savait faire la différence entre « regarder » et « tromper ».

Du côté de Sasuke, ce n'était pas bien difficile : dans l'ensemble, il abhorrait les femmes. Leur voix criardes, leur tendance à se réunir en meute pour aller déblatérer tout un tas d'ignominies sur le compte de la fille de leur bande qui n'est pas présente ce jour-là, les voir s'agglutiner dans les magasins de fringues en hurlant d'un cri strident pour tout un tas de raisons idiotes. Oh, bien sur, elles n'étaient pas toutes comme ça, Dieu merci, mais le simple fait de savoir que ce genre de femmes existait lui suffisait à préférer les hommes.

Quoique, du côté des hommes, il y avait tout de même pas mal de perles rares qui valaient le coup d'œil, là aussi …

Néanmoins, il savait que, du côté de son amant, tout ça était beaucoup moins compliqué. Naruto était un amoureux de l'amour. Femmes, hommes, qu'importe, il ne faisait pas de distinction particulière. Il avait toujours pour devise d'aimer son prochain comme son frère et, même si c'était plutôt une qualité en soi, ca avait tout de même le don d'agacer son amant – et d'intensifier son côté jaloux paranoïaque par la même occasion.

– C'est vrai.

La voix rauque du blond lui fit reprendre conscience des choses. D'un regard, il l'incita à continuer :

– C'est vrai, il m'arrive parfois de regarder les femmes autour de moi, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin.

– Et la Hyuga ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération. Décidément, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. La logique aurait voulu qu'il lui sorte un hypocrite « mais non mon amour, je ne la trouve pas attirante du tout, je n'aime que toi » mais voilà, il y avait une règle dans leur couple, une unique règle : toujours être honnête avec l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

– Hinata… C'est une très belle femme, tu ne peux le nier. Elle a du charme, et elle a un cœur énorme. Elle est adorable, tout simplement.

Même si entendre ces mots rendait sa colère un peu plus intense, Sasuke apprécia son honnêteté. Néanmoins, il n'aima pas pour autant cette révélation :

– Je t'interdis de revoir cette fille.

– Quoi ?!

Naruto ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment osait-il lui ordonner un truc pareil ?!

– Mais je bosse avec elle !

– Tu finiras par craquer !

– Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas un animal !

– Je te connais, Naruto.

– Pas assez bien, faut croire !

Franchement, comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ?! Naruto fût partager entre l'envie irrésistible de foutre son poing dans la tronche de cet abruti de brun pour le faire enfin taire une bonne fois pour toutes et l'envie de fuir cet appartement pour être enfin tranquille. Décidément, quand une journée est pourrie, elle l'est vraiment jusqu'au bout !

– Bon, j'en ai marre ! Coupa finalement le blond en fermant les yeux, le visage fermé.

Rapidement, il détourna les talons, contourna le canapé et quitta le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée du petit appartement. Surpris, Sasuke se redressa sur le canapé et passa la tête par-dessus le dossier, observant le blond disparaitre derrière lui. Curieux, il demanda :

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je sors !

Le bruit vif d'une veste qu'on zippe s'éleva dans la pièce, preuve que le blond disait vrai :

– Où ça ?

– J'en sais rien !

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se leva du canapé et se décida finalement à le suivre :

– Comment ça t'en sais rien ?

Un genou à terre dans l'entrée, Naruto était occupé à lasser sa basket d'un geste machinal. Sans un regard et sans un mot, il continua comme si le brun n'était même pas là, l'ignorant royalement. Ne se décourageant pas pour autant, Sasuke continua :

– Tu ne vas pas aller loin, à pied… surtout par ce froid.

– Ca ne m'a jamais arrêté.

Sasuke se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus comment il devait réagir.

Il n'avait pas envie que le blond parte mais … il avait déjà suffisamment mis sa fierté de côté comme ça pour ce soir.

Après tout, s'il voulait sortir, c'était son droit ! Même si ca voulait dire sortir seul, dans le froid glacial, la nuit, sans voiture pour le ramener à la maison, c'était son choix après tout. Ca ne regardait que lui. Même si Sasuke ne saurait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait. Ni comment il le ferait. Et même s'il n'avait pas de téléphone chargé sur lui pour pouvoir appeler en cas de problèmes…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur le froid glacial de ce début d'hiver. De réflexe, Sasuke en trembla légèrement et resserra ses bras contre son torse. Sans un mot, il observa le blond passer la porte et quitter l'appartement. Il avait envie de le retenir, terriblement envie.

Mais déjà, la porte se referma devant lui.

* * *

Un coup de vent.

Le froid s'insinua une nouvelle fois dans sa veste orange et noir, glaçant un instant sa peau caramel. De réflexe, Naruto en frissonna. Sa main droite quitta la chaleur de sa poche pour venir agripper le col de sa veste, le remontant légèrement sur le bas de son visage, essayant de se couvrir au mieux.

Ses pas le guidèrent à travers la ville, peu animée à cette heure. Distrait par ses pensées, il contempla d'un œil absent les bâtiments s'étendant devant lui, longeant la rue et illuminant de leurs lumières les trottoirs de béton.

Les rares passants et les voitures, plus nombreuses, occupèrent son attention pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'en désintéresse totalement, une lumière orangée attirant subitement toute son attention.

Curieux, il se stoppa au milieu du trottoir, récoltant quelques plaintes de passants. Lentement, il fit glisser son regard azur sur la devanture d'un bâtiment face à lui, semblant comme animé. Quelques lumières chaudes filtrèrent à travers les vitres tintées de l'établissement, attisant son intérêt. Au-dessus de la porte close, un néon rouge carmin clignotait doucement, affichant deux simples mots :

« Akatsuki Bar ».

Un instant, il laissa ses yeux détailler le bâtiment devant lui avant de finalement se laisser attirer par ses couleurs chaudes et tentatrices. Faisant à nouveau fi du froid, il remonta son col une nouvelle fois et s'approcha.

D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur la porte brune et la poussa doucement.

La lumière étrangement tamisée de la salle où il venait d'entrer surpris un instant le blond. Vu de l'extérieur, il s'attendait plutôt à tomber sur un bar populaire, très lumineux et sonore, mais ne rencontra qu'une douce lumière tout sauf aveuglante.

Un épais nuage de fumé renforça l'effet d'intimité qu'offrait l'éclairage. L'établissement dégageait quelque chose de curieusement intime et privé, ce qui finit de le rendre curieux.

Sortant les mains de ses poches, il s'avança lentement à travers la pièce. Il laissa un instant son regard dévirer sur les quelques personnes déjà attablées, la plupart ayant une bière dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre.

Rapidement, ses pas l'amenèrent au comptoir où il s'installa, prenant place sur un haut tabouret. Un vieil homme, assis sur le tabouret le plus propre, tourna discrètement la tête vers lui, curieux. De réflexe, Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire auquel le vieillard répondit machinalement.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Naruto releva la tête vers la voix forte et rauque qui venait de l'interpeler pour tomber aussitôt dans deux lagons aussi azur que les siens. Derrière le bar, un verre entre les mains, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, semblant un peu plus vieux que lui. Naruto resta interdit quelques secondes, contemplant les multiples piercings qui parcouraient le visage du rouquin, avant de se rendre compte que son geste était assez déplacé.

Compréhensif, le jeune roux attendit patiemment qu'il réponde :

– Un whisky sec, s'il vous plait.

– Tout de suite.

D'un geste habile, le jeune homme attrapa une bouteille de whisky derrière lui et, d'un mouvement de poignet, versa le liquide dans un verre large. Il s'apprêta à ranger la bouteille derrière lui une fois fait mais, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au blond, il se ravisa et finit par la poser devant lui, prêt à resservir.

Surpris, Naruto haussa un sourcil en saisissant son verre entre trois doigts, le portant déjà à sa bouche. D'un petit mouvement de tête, il avala le liquide d'une traite avant de redéposer le verre sur le comptoir, retenant une grimace de dégout. Il détestait toujours la brulure amère du premier verre.

Aussitôt, le verre se fit happer par la main large du roux qui, d'un coup d'œil, questionna le blond. Naruto lui répondit par un petit signe de tête, et le verre fut à nouveau empli.

– Comment avait vous su que j'en reprendrais un si vite ?

– L'instinct. Dans ce métier, vous savez…

Le verre reprit la couleur chaude du whisky.

– …on apprend à connaitre l'état d'âme des gens d'un seul coup d'œil.

La main du roux repoussa le verre sur le comptoir. Naruto s'en saisit :

– Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous dit alors, mon âme ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, surpris par une telle question. Il observa le blond face à lui tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer avant de répondre honnêtement :

– Que vous êtes le genre de client qui cherche à oublier. Enfin, pour ce soir, du moins.

Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres :

– Vous êtes doué.

D'un nouveau mouvement de tête, il vida le large verre à whisky. Le bois du comptoir amortit une fois de plus le choc du verre dans un bruit sec.

– Rupture amoureuse ?

Surpris, Naruto reporta son attention sur le roux face à lui, occupé à emplir à nouveau le verre vide. Rupture amoureuse ? Nan, c'en était loin. Il était en colère contre le brun, c'est sur, mais pas au point de tout arrêter à cause d'une chose aussi idiote que ça.

Le regard un peu dans le vague, il répondit :

– Sans aller jusque là… Disons que j'ai connu de meilleurs jours.

– Ah bah ca, il y a des hauts et des bas.

– Surtout des bas, en ce moment.

Le barman lui offrit un petit sourire compréhensif avant de demander :

– Petite-amie difficile ?

– Jalousie maladive et hallucination paranoïaque.

– Ca fait beaucoup, en effet. Ria le serveur, ayant rarement entendu de chose aussi étrange.

– Si vous saviez…

D'un geste pensif, Naruto attrapa son verre de deux doigts. D'un mouvement circulaire, il fit tourner le liquide dans le verre, observant d'un œil absent la couleur ambrée changer de teinte à chaque mouvement, rencontrant la lumière de la pièce de toutes sortes de façon.

Le jeune barman l'observa un instant, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de se mêler ainsi de la vie de ses clients. Sans non plus être totalement sans cœur, pour lui, du moment qu'un client payait…il ne se souciait pas du rester. Mais, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à laisser ce jeune homme ruminer seul dans son coin. Il ne saurait s'expliquer pourquoi mais quelque part, il avait envie de l'aider :

– Vous savez ce qu'on dit « si l'on est jaloux, c'est que l'on aime vraiment ».

Naruto reporta son attention sur le roux :

– Ah mais ca ouais, on s'aime vraiment. D'un amour vache c'est vrai, mais on s'aime quand même

– Alors vos problèmes ne sont pas aussi graves que ce que vous pensez

– Mouais… J'serais pas venu ici me saouler si c'était si facile.

Convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus que ça a faire pour ce soir, Naruto reporta son verre à ses lèvres.

– On a tous besoin de se retrouver seul avec soi-même de temps en temps, faut pas voir ca aussi négativement.

– J'aime votre façon de penser ! Sourit le blond en redéposant le verre sur le comptoir. Mais bon, j'avoue que si j'suis sorti ce soir, c'est pour l'inquiéter un peu.

Le roux haussa un sourcil :

– L'inquiéter ?

– Bof, j'en suis pas fier, vous savez. Répondit le blond, honnête. Mais bon, j'ai bien vu que mon départ l'a dérangé. J'sais pas, quelque part, j'crois que j'avais envie d'être retenu, mais la fierté l'a empêché de me retenir justement. Alors j'viens me souler ici, en imaginant à quel point l'inquiétude doit être présent à la maison.

– Plutôt vicelard.

– Faut ce qu'il faut avec quelqu'un de son caractère.

Naruto termina sa phrase dans un sourire tendre. Ouais, Sasuke avait un foutu caractère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, cet idiot. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie, sans lui. Tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble… Tous ces conflits, ces engueulades, ces mini-combats lorsque ladite engueulade se faisait trop violente, et puis… ces moments de tendresse, ces baisers, ces nuits… Non, Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer un seul instant sa vie sans Sasuke à ses côtés.

Ses yeux azur scrutant une chose invisible, Naruto finit par reprendre, plus pour lui-même que pour l'oreille attentive qui l'écoutait :

– Bof… Je me plains maintenant mais… au fond, j'crois que j'ai jamais été autant heureux que depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres lorsque le souvenir du visage sérieux et hautain de son brun, le jour de leur rencontre, lui revint en mémoire. Ce matin de décembre où ils s'étaient pour la toute première fois croisée au lycée et s'étaient, tout naturellement, insulter violement après s'être bousculé. Cette altercation qui s'était finalement envenimé jusqu'à en venir aux poings. Tout était toujours si extrême, avec eux. Mais bizarrement, cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Et, lorsqu'il repensait à tout ça et qu'il voyait où en était leur vie à présent, il n'avait aucun regret. Si Sasuke venait à changer … ce ne serait plus le Sasuke dont il est un jour tombé amoureux. Non, vraiment. Sasuke était ce qu'il était, et pour rien au monde, Naruto ne voulait que ça change.

– J'devrais pas rester là.

Curieux, le jeune roux observa son client porter rapidement son verre à ses lèvres et le terminer d'une traite. Naruto se redressa légèrement sur son tabouret et chercha son portefeuille d'une main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il en sortit un billet et fit signe au roux de le prendre, gardant la monnaie, avant de reprendre à son attention :

– Merci de m'avoir écouté.

– Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Le roux attrapa le billet offert. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que le blond ne quitte finalement son tabouret. Conscient que son client allait très certainement rejoindre sa compagne, le jeune roux lui adressa un sourire complice et lança un « Passez une bonne soirée. » emplie de sous-entendus, auquel le blond répondit par un immense sourire.

Rapidement, Naruto se détourna du comptoir et quitta l'ambiance curieusement intime et chaleureuse du bar pour affronter à nouveau le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver.

* * *

Sasuke maudissait son idiot de blond ! Vraiment, en cet instant, il le haïssait à un point qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer !

Luttant une fois de plus contre une nouvelle bourrasque de vent glacial qui le fit trembler jusqu'aux os, Sasuke baissa la tête et continua d'avancer. Ses yeux scrutèrent le moindre mouvement humain dans chaque rue qu'il empruntait, tentant désespérément de retrouver une touffe blonde parmi la foule.

Il s'était pourtant bien écoulé une bonne heure depuis son départ, mais rien, aucune trace du blond. Partir à sa recherche était peut-être une mauvaise idée, finalement…

Le désespoir commença à le gagner et il faillit renoncer lorsqu'enfin, au loin, il aperçut une chevelure blonde sortir d'une rue pour rejoindre celle qu'il venait d'emprunter. Rapidement, Sasuke s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, le visage enfouie dans son écharpe rouge. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui, il l'interpela :

– Naruto ?

Surpris, le concerné se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et reconnut son amant emmitouflé dans une grosse veste de cuir, semblant littéralement glacé.

– Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke arriva enfin à sa hauteur. D'une main, il libéra sa bouche de la chaleur de l'écharpe, avant d'expliquer :

– Tu es parti depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, alors…

Ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres, Naruto demanda :

– Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Rapidement, le brun détourna les yeux un instant en sentant le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues. Il voulut littéralement tuer son amant lorsque celui-ci osa reprendre :

– Oh si, tu t'inquiétais ! T'es trop mignon.

Naruto s'approcha rapidement de lui et le serra entre ses bras. Surpris, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et scuta rapidement la rue. Il n'avait pas honte d'être avec le blond, mais tout de même … Il n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle comme ça.

Lentement, il sentit les bras du blond resserrer légèrement leurs étreintes. Un instant, il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce câlin improvisé avant qu'un nouveau coup de vent ne lui apporte la désagréable odeur d'alcool et de fumé qui émané du blond.

– T'as picolé ?

– Juste un peu. Avoua le blond, se tendant légèrement.

– Ce qui explique ton débordement d'affection…

Rapidement, le blond se détacha de lui et lui lança un regard septique :

– Ca veux dire quoi ça ?!

– Rien. Aller vient, on rentre.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke détourna les talons avant d'être stoppé par une main agrippant sa manche :

– Non mais attend, je veux que tu m'expliques !

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun se tourna vers lui :

– Quoi ?

– Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de boire pour te dire ce que je ressens ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils à son tour, on ne peut plus sérieux. Sasuke soupira un instant. Ils allaient s'engager sur dans terrain houleux, il le savait… Et il détestait avoir ce genre de conversation. L'habitude lui avait appris que rien ne découler de bon, après ce genre de discussion.

Semblant attendre une quelconque réaction, Naruto resta le regard planté dans celui du brun, qui se contenta de répondre :

– Je n'ai pas dis ca.

Exaspéré par son comportement froid et distant, Naruto continua sur sa lancée :

– Tu crois quoi, à la fin ? Que j'suis avec toi juste pour … j'sais pas, juste parce qu'on a toujours été ensemble ? Juste parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ?

– J'ai pas dis ca ! Répéta le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

– Ou peut-être pour une histoire de cul ? Bordel Sasuke, ouvre les yeux, ca va bien au-delà de tout ça. Bon même si, faut reconnaitre, le sexe avec toi, c'est magique. Ajouta le blond en fermant les yeux d'un air appuyé, faisant à nouveau rougir son amant.

– La ferme, idiot. Scanda Sasuke, écarquillant les yeux. Maintenant ça suffit, on rentre.

A nouveau, il détourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là :

– Laisse-moi au moins te dire ce que je ressens vraiment.

Sasuke se stoppa. Il tourna légèrement son visage vers son amant, captant son regard. Après une courte hésitation, il décida de lui offrir une ultime échappatoire :

– Tu n'en a pas besoin. On a toujours su, sans y mettre les mots.

– Ouais bah pour une fois, je vais changer ça !

Rapidement, Naruto saisit les épaules du brun et le tourna vers lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien, déterminé à enfin mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait :

– Encore une fois, c'est moi qui fais le premier pas vers toi. Parce que t'es qu'un petit Uchiha trop fier et trop coincé du cul pour oser dire ce que tu penses.

– C'est ca, ta déclaration ?! Je m'en serais bien passer-

– Chuuuut, tais-toi une seconde.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en sentant le doigt du blond se poser sur sa bouche, joignant le geste à la parole. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Naruto reprenant déjà :

– Sasuke… T'es le mec le plus méfiant, le plus compliqué, le plus chiant et le plus torturé des gens que je connaisse mais-

– Charmant.

– Mais ! Malgré tout ça, t'es aussi le mec, derrière cette façade froide et dure, le mec le plus tendre que je connaisse, quelqu'un de protecteur, le genre de mec toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses proches, prêt à n'importe quoi pour eux, même à faire des trucs complètement débiles et même très dangereux, et là, j'suis témoin. T'es quelqu'un d'unique malgré tout et… et même si parfois, j'm'imagine en train de te coller un pain tellement ton attitude m'insupporte, j'peux tout simplement pas imaginer ma vie si tu n'avais jamais été là.

Sasuke resta interdit un instant, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son amant se livre comme ça, sans aucune crainte ni honte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, le blond reprenant déjà :

– Alors voilà. On se l'est toujours prouvé par des gestes, que ce soit par nos poings, par nos baisers, par les nuits qu'on a partagés, mais on a jamais réussi à mettre les mots là-dessus. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, certainement parce que t'es trop fier et que j'suis trop lâche pour oser le dire mais, ce soir… je…, je tiens à ce que tu le saches, Sasuke…

Un instant, Sasuke vit l'hésitation dans le regard cobalt. La peur brillait soudainement, un manque de courage. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il avait déjà bien assez fait.

Tendrement, Sasuke porta sa main glacée à la joue dorée du blond et lui offrit un petit sourire timide avant de souffler :

– Tu l'as déjà dis, je le sais déjà…

– …Sasuke… Je…

Déglutissant douloureusement, Naruto fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Les mots étaient là, au bord de ses lèvres, prêts à sortir ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire ?

– Raaaah, putain !

Sasuke retira vivement sa main, surpris en voyant le blond hurler de rage au beau milieu de la rue. Il observa les mains du blond passer rapidement dans sa chevelure, d'un mouvement nerveux alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient à nouveau. Vraiment, la situation le dépassait de plus en plus.

– Pourquoi j'y arrive pas, bordel !

Se mordillant les lèvres, Naruto fit repasser ses mains encore et encore dans ses cheveux blonds, frustré. Face à lui, Sasuke resta interdit :

– Naruto, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas important.

– Mais bien sur que ca l'est !

Rapidement, le blond reporta son attention sur lui. Il porta une main à son torse et remonta jusqu'à son cou, longeant sa gorge :

– C'est là, juste là ! Mais ça veut pas sortir, j'y comprends rien !

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête :

– Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'y mettre les mots. Tu prends ça trop à cœur.

– Pourtant, si j'arrivais à le dire, tu ne douterais plus de moi. Rétorqua le blond en posant un regard blessé sur son amant.

Surpris, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Faisait-il allusion à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avant son départ ? S'il avait su que ça irait jusque-là…

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke planta son regard dans les yeux cobalt et répondit d'un ton sérieux :

– Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. J'ai menti tout à l'heure : j'ai confiance en toi.

Naruto plissa les yeux, avant de demander :

– Comment tu peux avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable d'être honnête ?

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y mets pas les mots que tu n'es pas honnête. Tu l'exprimes par des gestes, et c'est bien suffisant.

– Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le dire.

– Ca n'a pas d'importance.

– Ca en a, pour moi.

– Alors c'est juste que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

– Tu le penses ?... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu penses que ce n'est pas encore assez fort pour être formulé ?

– Je pense au contraire que c'est trop intense pour être descriptible.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant une telle explication. Sasuke venait de bouleverser toutes ses pensées en à peine quelques mots. A présent, il ne savait même plus quoi répondre à ça.

Comprenant son désarroi, Sasuke finit par reprendre :

– Ecoute… Depuis notre enfance, toi et moi, on a associé la notion d'amour à la notion de souffrance… L'amour, on s'en méfie, et on s'en éloigne. On n'y peut rien, on a toujours vécu comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On peut très vivre sans.

Silencieux, Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de comprendre là où il voulait en venir. Après un court instant, Sasuke reprit :

– Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on vit peut-être associé à de l'amour. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est quelque chose de brut, de pur. Un truc dont je ne pourrais plus me passer, maintenant que j'ai vécu avec ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est du bonheur, de l'euphorie, de la tendresse, de l'adrénaline, ou même un mélange de toutes les choses plaisantes qu'offre la vie mais en tout cas, c'est là. Et ca nous convient à tous les deux, non ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, répondant muettement à la question de son amant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement rien dire en cet instant, trop absorbé par les paroles du brun. Trop imprégner de ses mots pour oser briser cet instant.

– Alors tu crois vraiment que tout ça changerait si on n'y mettait les mots ? Tu crois vraiment que ça rendrait tout ça encore meilleur ? Ce qu'on vit est suffisamment intense et bon pour qu'on se casse la tête à y trouver les mots justes, crois-moi.

Esquissant un tendre sourire, Sasuke remonta finalement son écharpe sur son visage, terminant cette conversation qui, de son point de vue, ne mènerait nulle part :

– Alors arrête de te faire du mal avec cette histoire. On est bien assez heureux comme ça. Maintenant viens, on rentre chez nous. Il fait beaucoup trop froid, ici.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Sasuke se détourna une nouvelle fois de son amant et commença à marcher, reprenant sa route.

De son côté, Naruto resta totalement interdit. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Sasuke venait d'y mettre les mots. Le blond sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, les paroles du brun résonnant encore dans sa tête, sans cesse. Son estomac se tordait, lui donnant une agréable sensation d'excitation. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, accompagnant le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Il releva la tête. Et vit la silhouette de son amant s'éloigner de lui.

Ses pas reprirent.

Il accéléra. Un peu. Encore un peu plus. Jusqu'à courir.

Il tendit la main. Sa peau rencontra le cuir de sa veste, glacé.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il le retourna vers lui. Croisa son regard onyx légèrement surpris.

Son cœur se resserra délicieusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, déglutit, et les mots sortirent enfin.

« Je t'aime ».

Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans un son. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Son cœur fit un bon.

Naruto approcha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres, lentement.

Ses bras passèrent dans son dos. Ceux du brun les imitèrent. L'éteinte se resserra.

Des mains s'accrochèrent aux tissus, aux matières, des doigts blanchirent sous la pression. Des lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement dans un son humide, se happant, se mordant. Des langues s'épousèrent amoureusement. Des souffles se mélangèrent, chaud, excitant les deux propriétaires. Des bouches se décollèrent un unique instant avant de se rencontrer de nouveau. Et durant cet unique instant, elles ne se séparèrent pour ne souffler que quelques mots.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Et voilà un petit OS assez court et tout en guimauve comme, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais encore jamais fait ! :p

J'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment !

A une prochaine fois :)


End file.
